Our Story
by meitantei-kun
Summary: AU. High school setting with all your favorite criminal minds characters! As Emily moved to her new high school, she meets one blond haired girl. What secrets does this girl have that will change Emily's outlook in life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello Everyone! This is my new story in the criminal minds fandom. This story is very AU but I hope you'll still like this guys! Anyway, I hope for some comments, reviews and suggestions for this story. Happy reading!

* * *

Do you believe in destiny? I believe this is one of the questions that are asked to each one of us in some point in our life. It seems cheesy, I know, but how do you answer this type of question. To some people who can't seem to respond, maybe they haven't found the thing that can give them their answer.

How about me? If you may ask. I think after all the experiences that I encountered; the happiness, the awkwardness, and the unforgettable moments. The rollercoaster ride that we all had made me believe in this thing called destiny.

Wait. Let me rewind a bit. I'll tell you my story on how all of this started, how it affected all of us, and how all of that all came to this moment.

Let's begin with that one fateful morning.

Rrrriiiiiiinnnngg, rrriiiiinnngg, rrriiiiinnngg!

"Ughhh... What is that awfully dreadful noise...?" I grumbled out while still splayed out in bed. I tried to crawl further into my sheets to drown down the noise but it wasn't helping. In defeat, I reached out on my bedside table to find the very insulting device called an alarm clock. I pushed the stupid object and it fell down the floor, however the incessant noise still reverberated in the room.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of the sheets to pick up the clock on the floor. After doing so, I went to the bathroom to fix myself up since it's a school day. After waking myself up in the shower, I fixed my uniform and my bag and went down the stairs. I saw my mom sitting down in the table reading a newspaper, waiting for me to come down.

My mom, Elizabeth Prentiss, is an ambassador. She's really strict before but she mellowed down somewhere down the road. We had a fallout in the past, but my mom really tried to fix things between us. So now, I think everything is cool between us.

"Good morning mother." I said as I sat down beside her to eat my breakfast. After I took my first bite of the omelette in front of me, my mom folded the newspaper and put it in the table. I looked up from my breakfast with one of my eyebrow up.

"Emily, I need to tell you something." My mom told me after drinking her cup of coffee.

" _Oh no. This is something serious. My mom never folds down her newspaper if she hasn't finished reading it yet."_

I gulped down my omelette with my orange juice and said, "Yes mother, what is it?"

"We'll move to Virginia tomorrow. Pack up everything today. I already talked to your teacher and you can absent today." She said.

I think my fork slipped down from my hands after what my mother just said. My eyes widened that it looked like my eyes are going to bulge out. After a few moments of silence I shouted "What?!" I stood up so fast that my chair fell down to the floor. "Mom?! We're moving? And you're just telling me now? What about my school? My friends? I can't just transfer in the middle of the year?!" I rambled out in shock.

My mom just looked at me and drank her coffee. After settling her cup down, she said, "Well, I just told you last month that this might happen and I think you weren't listening."

"Well, you just said that it MIGHT happen, and not WILL happen!" I replied back.

"Anyway, this is a fixed deal. I need to transfer there for my job and I already picked out a school for you there. All the transfer papers are done, all you need is to go there and attend school." My mother replied back.

Seeing that there is no way out on this, I stood up in annoyance and went back to my room.

I didn't know how much time had passed since I started cleaning up my room when I finished. Boxes of my stuff filled the front part of my room leaving my bed and table bare. Looking out of my window, I saw that the sky is already turning black. My phone then suddenly rang. I went and picked it up to see who texted me. When I saw my friend, Matthew as the sender, I mentally slapped myself for not telling him about my sudden move.

Matthew Benton together with John Cooley is one of my childhood friends. We were together and inseparable since we were kids. They were my protectors from the kids who try to bully me back then.

I opened the message and it said, "Hey, missed you at school today. Are you fine? Are you sick?"

I ruffled my hair and sighed before sending back a reply, "No, I'm not sick. My mother just decided that we should move to Virginia tomorrow. Sorry, it must have slipped my mind to tell you about this."

In just less than a minute, my phone beeped again. I opened the message from Matthew, "What?! Moving? Virginia is so far from New York! And tomorrow already?"

I laughed when I imagined his reaction to my shocking revelation. I replied back to him saying that we will still see each other and will be best friends forever. After my conversation to him, I immediately messaged John and told him exactly what I told Matthew. And of course, he also had the same disbelief as Matthew.

I think I fell asleep while chatting with friends when I opened my eyes to the blinding sun from my window. I realized that this is the dreaded day that I will leave the comforts of my home. I grudgingly fixed myself for our travel today to the unknown. Going down to the living room, I saw my mother calling somebody from her phone. When she saw me, she hanged up and told me, "The movers will transfer our things to Virginia. Let's go, we might miss our flight."

I just nodded and went outside to our car. We drove until the airport and rode the plane to Virginia. After about an hour and a half, we touched down at Richmond International Airport. We hailed a cab and went to our new house.

"It's still early, want to see your new school?" My mother asked me as we explored our new house. "I'm friends with the principal over there and he said we can tour today so you can get a feel of the school before you start there tomorrow." She added.

After a very long thinking time from our travel from home to here, I finally convinced myself to just accept the reality and be excited for my new life here. I nodded to my mother and we went to my new school.

After a 30 minute ride, we parked in front of a very large building. It looks like a school for millionaires or something with a large gate and very posh surroundings. As we went out of our vehicle, my mother and I were welcomed by a somewhat elderly man.

"Hello Elizabeth, good morning. Welcome to my humble school, the BAU Academy." The man said as he embraced my mother in welcome.

"Good to see you too, David." She relied back to him while accepting the embrace. She looked at me after their exchange and introduced us to each other. "David, this is Emily, my daughter. She's going to start here tomorrow."

My mother then introduced him to me, "Emily, this is David Rossi, the principal of this school. He's a former FBI agent before he became the principal of this school. He's also a best-selling author who writes about crimes and serial killers."

I stared at the man in front of me, a bit intimidated from what I've heard from my mother. David noticed my silence when he said to my mother, "Come on now Elizabeth, I think you scared your daughter with your introduction about me." He chuckled for a bit before he extended his arm towards my direction. "David Rossi. Nice to meet you, Emily Prentiss. Once again, welcome to BAU academy."

Shaking my head I shook the hand of the principal in front of me. "Nice to meet you too sir."

"Well, why don't you take a tour of the place while I talk to your mother about grown-up stuff back in my office." He said to me after our exchange. The both of them then went towards the front building while I stayed in front of the school. Not knowing which way to go, I just followed the pathway beside the building thinking that I should just walk around to see the place.

After a few moments of walking around, I took a break and sat on one of the benches near the field. Admiring the beautiful landscape behind the school, I heard shouting from behind. When I tried to look behind me, I was suddenly pushed forward by something, or rather someone. My eyes shut instinctively as I fell down off the bench. Using my hands to push myself out of the ground, I saw a girl in the same position in front of me. A bit winded from the impact, I slowly stood up to calm myself down.

"W-who are you?" I asked after collecting myself.

The girl in front of me stood up with her back in front of me and dusted off her skirt. A gust of wind blew by as she slowly turned back to look at me. Her blond hair swayed through the breeze as her ocean blue eyes locked into mine.

"I'm JJ." She said back to me.

I didn't know back then that this was going to be the start of my rollercoaster ride with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi! This is the second chapter of my story! I appreciate the followers and the one who favorite my story, but I hope for some reviewers? To see if I'm doing something right or wrong... It also motivates me to write the next part! Anyway, enjoy guys!

* * *

"I'm JJ." The blond haired girl said back to me as she dusted off her skirt from her fall earlier. Her hair swayed through the breeze as she asked me, "How about you? What's your name?"

Her blouse wasn't tucked into her skirt properly and her blazer was folded onto her elbows. She has a knee high length socks with a pair of black converse as her shoes. Typical delinquent, I thought.

"Hey, I asked a question you idiot." She said again to me, clearing my stray thoughts out. Realizing what she said, I angrily replied back, "I'm not an idiot! And you should say sorry for pushing me out earlier."

"Well, I just asked you a simple question and you didn't reply back." She grumbled out.

Realizing that I didn't reply when she asked for my name, I started to reply, "I'm Em-"

Before I could finish, she suddenly dragged me out when we heard a loud voice behind us. "Hey! Stop!"

The girl in front of me just laughed and kept on running while still pulling me behind. "H-hey! Where are we going?!" I shouted at her.

"Let's find out!" She just replied back.

We ran all over the school including the cafeteria where all the students suddenly paved a way for us. Some students cheered for us as we went by. I wondered about that. " _Is this normal?!_ " I mentally shouted out. As we ran by the pool some students are there for their classes. We didn't notice a puddle of water beside the pool as we accidentally slipped on some water and as if it was in slow motion; I pulled the blond beauty in front of me into the swimming pool.

After a glorious splash, I worked my way up to the top of the pool after falling down in the water. As I shook my head, and wiping the water out of my face, I turned to look at my companion on my right who was also doing the same thing as I am. She looked back at me and happily said, "That was fun! We should do that again!" My mouth slackened in disbelief on what she just said. " _This was fun?!_ "

A small crowd appeared with our commotion in the pool. I heard some chattering and cheering within the group. After just a few seconds, a male student barged down the crowd and appeared in front of us, clearly panting out from all the running. "Jareau! What do you think you're doing?!" He bellowed out.

"Um, swimming?" The girl, presumably the one called Jareau answered. "And Morgan, don't call me that." She added.

The two of them stared down before the man named Morgan said, "Fine. Just get up from there and we'll go to the student council. He looked at me and added, "Same goes for you."

* * *

"Hahahahaha!"

A loud laugh echoed through the student council room. "Oh my God! You did that Jayje? That's so funny!" A very weirdly dressed woman heartily laughed throughout the room. "Imagine, programming a fart noise on the teacher's laptops then broadcasting it in the entire school. And then in your run from the Chocolate Dragon here, you swept an innocent maiden into the pool!" She added.

"Yep! Well, the pool part isn't planned." The annoying perpetrator said back.

"You do know that there are already 567 deaths since the year 2000 of people dying from falling into the pool. That means a 1 in 485,549 chance of death in a year." A very young looking man sitting in a sofa said out loud after looking up from the book he's reading.

"Stop it Garcia, and you too Reid. It's not funny. And you too JJ." A very grumpy Derek Morgan said.

The weird girl then looked at me and said, "Anyway, you're Emily Prentiss, right? The transfer student?" After I nodded, she started, "Well, I'm Penelope Garcia from class 1-A, Vice President of the Student Council. That pretty boy sitting over there in the sofa is Spencer Reid, also from class 1-A, and our resident genius. And this grumpy old man over here is Derek Morgan, our Disciplinary Officer, from class 1-C." As if she forgotten something, she added, "And that beautiful blond in a track suit over there is our very own, JJ!"

When she mentioned track suit, I looked down at myself and like the blond in front of me, I was also wearing a track suit because our clothes were wet from our outing earlier.

As I looked at the people in front of me, I just thought that these people are really weird! How is the vice president of the student council even laughing from this incident?! As I was contemplating on my thoughts, the door to the room opened and it revealed two students, the principal, and my mother.

"What happened here?" The principal asked the people in the room. My mother took a look at me and saw what I was wearing. "What are you wearing?" She asked me after she marched down to me. "A track suit, because I-I um, I fell into the pool." I said with my head bowed down in embarrassment.

"It's not yet your first day, and yet, you are already causing trouble? I'm very disappointed in you." My mother said back to me. My eyes widened a bit before I bit my lip in shame.

"Let's not put it in that way, Elizabeth. I think that Emily is not at fault here, isn't that right Jennifer?" The principal said to my mother before asking the blond trouble maker. Not waiting for a reply, Mr. Rossi then said to one of the students accompanying them, "Haley, can you give Ms. Emily here, her clothes?"

That was one of the two students who accompanied the principal and my mother to the student council room. She has a pixie cut, blond hair. She walked to me and handed me a paper bag with my clothes inside, "Hi, I'm Haley Brooks, secretary of the student council. Here's your clothes." She smilingly said to me as she handed me back my clothes.

As I said my thanks to Haley, my mother said to me, "Let's go home. You have an early start tomorrow."

I looked up to her and nodded. As I went to get up from my seat, the principal interceded and said, "Well, why don't we go to the parking lot to get the car, while Jennifer here, accompany Emily back to the car after she change her clothes."

The blond haired delinquent eyes shot up and started to argue, "Why the heck should I accom-"

As she looked to the intimidating gaze of the principal, she stopped at what she was going to say and just said, "Yes sir."

* * *

As the both of us walked down the hallways of the school, my mind strayed for a bit. I wondered about the person walking in front of me. She seems to be a go with the flow delinquent, but when I looked straight at her eyes, it's telling a different story. It's like she's hiding something in the walls that she forged. Her eyes looked _sad?_ It's like someth-

My thoughts were cut out when a large growling noise echoed throughout the empty corridors. I immediately reddened when I realized that I was the one who emitted that noise. I prayed hard that the person in front of me didn't notice it, but it seems that my prayers were unheard when I heard a chuckle in front of me.

"D-don't laugh!" I embarrassingly stuttered at her.

The blond turned to look at me while still holding her laughter. "Well, who wouldn't be hungry from all that running right?" She then took my hand and started to walk at a different direction than the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked her as I looked at our joined hands. "We're going to the cafeteria. And no running this time." She said and winked as she turned back to look at me.

Our walk to the cafeteria wasn't as uncomforting as earlier. She's still holding my hand, but not too tightly, as if to say that I can pull my hand away if I like. I didn't.

When we went to the empty cafeteria, she got a brownie and a bottle of water. We then went outside from some privacy before she handed me the brownie. When I asked what about her, she answered that the bottle was enough.

After a few moments of silence, she said, "Sorry."

My eyes widened as I changed my focus from my brownie to her. When I didn't say anything, she continued, "You must have felt bad from what your mother said to you earlier. It must have hurt. It was my fault, not yours."

My eyes watered a bit as I heard those words from her. As I nibbled down the last of my brownie, I smiled at her and said, "Thanks. That means a lot to me." She grinned back at me with a dazzling smile. "Let's go." She said.

When we went back to our car, I saw the principal with my mother, together with the two students accompanying them earlier. When we came closer, the other student came and introduced himself, "I'm Aaron Hotchner, the president of the student council. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier. I hope, JJ here, apologized for her earlier actions."

"Um, everything is alright between us. Anyway, there's no harm done right?" I replied back to him.

When we went to my mother, JJ took a step forward and said, "Hello Miss Prentiss, I'm JJ, the person with your daughter earlier. Your daughter didn't do anything wrong. I was the one who took and dragged her around school, and in turn, we fell into the pool. I apologize for my actions."

The both the principal with my mother stared at the blonde in shock, not expecting something like this from her. After a few seconds of shock, my mother said back to her before she looked back at me, "You're forgiven. Emily, let's go."

When the car started to drive off, I looked back from the window of the car to look back at the very first student that I met in the school. I didn't know if the blue-eyed blonde really talked, but when I read her lips from far away, I heard,

 _Welcome to BAU Academy, Emily._


End file.
